


Time for a Change

by Thatsrightmyhype



Series: If You Love Me, Let Me Know; A Hogwarts F1 AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sequel but can be read separately, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: Professor Hamilton has been pining after Professor Wolff, Headmaster of Hogwarts School ever since he began teaching five years ago. Maybe now is the time to summon some of that famed Gryffindor courage and finally confess his feelings.A sequel to It's Been A While from Lewis' point of view, featuring Charles being a terrible big brother, Toto's ninja-like sneaking abilities and Lewis just trying to find a moment to drink his dad's expensive scotch.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell (One-sided), Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Series: If You Love Me, Let Me Know; A Hogwarts F1 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Time for a Change

Lewis looks around at the panicked faces of the first years he’s supposed to be shepherding with a nostalgic feeling in his chest. Despite it being a long time ago now, he can still remember the butterflies of both apprehension and excitement he’d felt in his stomach when he’d first arrived at Hogwarts nearly a quarter of a century ago now. He shivers a little at the thought, cursing the business of getting older.

“Alright first years,’ he calls over the din of nervous stuttering, grabbing their attention, ‘I’m Professor Hamilton and I’ll be your guide to Hogwarts. If you’d all like to follow me, we’ll be making our way to the lake. Now no mucking around, we don’t want anyone to lose house points before you’ve even been sorted!”

He smiles internally at the absolute horror on some of the first year’s faces before shepherding them towards the lake, trusting the group of about thirty not to push each other into the water or endanger each other in any way.

With the help of Nico who had reluctantly agreed to be his second-in-command, Lewis manages to get all the children safely into their boats before boarding one himself with three of the children. As they approach the castle, he can’t help but feel passion and pride well up in his chest once Hogwarts comes into view, the faraway lights glistening on the lake’s surface like reflected stars. He’s glad it’s a clear night tonight: last time he’d taken on this job, the castle had been surrounded by a dense fog which, although atmospheric, made for a less impactful impression on their new students.

“Wow,’ says one of the girls in front of him, unable to hide her amazement and Lewis chuckles to himself at the awe in her voice.

“Wow indeed,’ he replies and she turns around, blushing slightly, ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this view.”

She seems to relax once Lewis admits his on-going fascination with the castle and soon they reach the rest of the first years on the other side of the lake’s shores.

“Right, if you’d all like to follow me to the Great Hall,’ Lewis says, smiling kindly at some of the more anxious-looking students, ‘I don’t know what you may have been told about the sorting but I promise you, it’s really simple.”

“My brother told me they put a charm on you to see what animal you turn into and that’s how they know what house to put you in,’ a boy with green eyes and a familiar-looking smile says, walking up to Lewis with wide eyes as he begins to make his way up the steps towards the Great Hall.

Lewis raises his eyebrow.

“What’s your name?’ He asks curiously, trying to match the familiar features of this boy with any of the known troublemakers at the school.

“It’s Arthur Professor, Arthur Leclerc,’ the boy says and the pieces click together in Lewis’ head.

“I see,’ he says cryptically, ‘I’m afraid your older brother may have been up to a few little tricks. We don’t turn you into animals and, as a matter of fact, that’s not allowed at Hogwarts.”

Arthur huffs and Lewis is surprised he didn’t make the connection quicker. There are no more questions after that. They quickly reach the Great Hall’s doors and Lewis turns to look at all the children, not able to contain the smile on his face and hoping to make them feel at ease.

“Alright guys,’ he says quietly, causing all of them to huddle closer in rapt attention, ‘Through these doors is where you’ll be sorted. I’ll call out your name and when I do, come forward and we will decide which house you belong to. Remember, be honest and no matter where you go, you’ll do great things.”

“But how do we get sorted?’ Arthur asks and Lewis resists the urge to roll his eyes in fondness already.

“You’ll see Mr Leclerc,’ he says, pushing the door open wide and walking forward, trusting that Nico is at the back, encouraging the more hesitant kids forward.

He catches Sebastian’s eye from his seat at the Professor’s table and can’t help but roll his eyes. Sebastian’s answering grin sends a beam of delight through him and he can’t wait to catch up with his friend. His eyes automatically drift towards the middle of the table and his eyes automatically meet with Toto’s.

Whoever is Headmaster of Hogwarts must have a demanding, magnetic presence and Lewis has never met anyone with the power to enchant or guide like Toto. He greets him with a smile and a small wave of pleasure goes through him when the older man smiles back. He stands a little straighter and walks a little prouder as he makes his way to the small stage and begins the sorting ceremony.

Once all the children have been sorted into their respective houses (Lewis chuckles internally at the look on Charles’ face when Arthur is also sorted into Gryffindor), he takes a seat back up at the professor’s table, happy for his duties to be over. He nudges at Sebastian’s side amicably before settling down to watch Toto give his speech.

It’s the similar every year so Lewis lets the words drift over him and instead, finds himself focusing on the man speaking; the way he moves his hands, his side profile when he tilts his head, the lopsided grin. He just about registers that there’ll be a new teacher joining them (he thinks he heard Professor Raikkonen) but other than that, Toto’s words all seem to blur into the same motivational message in Lewis’ head.

“And so I wish you all the best start to your year at Hogwarts. Let’s eat!”

Toto turns to make his way back to the Professor’s table and catches Lewis’ eye. Lewis is already clapping but he feels he has to do it even more enthusiastically when he’s being watched. He nudges Sebastian who has frozen in his seat and until he claps too (albeit a little weakly) and almost immediately, food is appearing along the table.

Lewis piles his plate high with every vegetable and vegan-alternative he can see (wizarding vegan sausages are probably the main thing he misses when he’s not at Hogwarts over the Summers) and spoons himself a mouthful of delicious green beans.

“Do you think Professor Raikkonen is Kimi?’ Sebastian asks, looking at him impatiently while he tries to thoroughly chew and swallow his mouthful as quickly as possible.

“I don’t know man,’ Lewis replies, wondering whether he can use this as an excuse to talk to their headmaster, ‘I can ask Toto for you? Find out?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be here soon,’ Sebastian grumbles.

The rest of the feast continues with talk about Kimi Raikkonen’s potential return to Hogwarts and Lewis can’t help but chuckle at the memories he has of those times. He misses them a little bit but knows he’s looking at his school days through lenses tinted with nostalgia. Soon, the feast is over and Lewis is guiding all of his house members, new and old, up to the Gryffindor common room.

“Alright guys,’ he says as commandingly as he can, ‘I know it’s exciting to see your friends and be back at Hogwarts for another year but you need some serious rest tonight if you’re gonna be ready for your lessons tomorrow, okay?”

There’s a dull chorus of ‘yes Professor Hamilton’ before all the children seem to scatter. Lewis is very happy he chose Carlos to be his Head Boy this year as he watches him deal with an already crying first year in a way that makes his chest swell with pride. Leaving the chaos in the hands of his (hopefully up to the challenge) prefects, Lewis makes his way down from Gryffindor tower to the staff room where he’s hoping there will be either a nice cup of tea or some alcohol.

He gets there just as Christian is untwisting the cap on a brand new bottle of fire whiskey, pouring a little more generously for some rather than others. Lewis gets sucked into a conversation with Valtteri about the charms research he had been doing over the Summer before Toto circles around with Kimi under his arm.

“Lewis, I believe you and Kimi have met before,’ Toto says, raising an eyebrow in a way that Lewis reads as ‘I know everything so I know you have’, ‘He is our Gyffindor head of house as well as our quidditch professor.”

“It sure has been a while,’ Lewis says with a smile, shaking Kimi’s hand.

Even if they hadn’t just been introduced, he’d know it was the same man. Kimi’s face had barely changed. Maybe his eyes were a little more serious and his smile more reserved but the calm and collected aura with which he held himself had not altered in the slightest.

“Lewis,’ he says quietly with a nod, ‘Nice to see you.”

“And this is Valtteri, our charms professor,’ Toto continues and Valtteri gives a professional nod in return, ‘Now where has Seb gotten to.”

Toto wanders away, dragging Kimi with him and Lewis can’t help but chuckle at the single-mindedness with which he does almost everything. He drags his eyes away from Toto’s retreating form to find Valtteri looking at him with an exasperated expression.

“What?’ Lewis asks, feeling a little self-conscious now.

“Nothing,’ Valtteri says innocently, taking a small sip out of his mug of tea (tinged with a bit of Christian’s fire whiskey), ‘Was just looking is all.”

Lewis narrows his eyes, waiting for the inevitable teasing but he’s saved by Romain’s appearance at Valtteri’s side.

“Nico has been telling me all about your new plant collection,’ Romain says to Valtteri, slinging an arm around him companionably, ‘You should show me some time.”

“Y-yeah, he was just interested in why I was growing so many muggle herbs,’ he replies and Romain beams at him.

“Ah, you’ll definitely have to let me borrow some! Cooking with fresh herbs is the best. I would grow some myself in the greenhouses but I’ve found that basil tends to upset a lot of the other magical plants.”

Romain looks totally devastated about his lack of basil and Lewis slips away from the pair of them so he won’t have to admit that he can barely keep a cactus alive. He looks around the room to try and pinpoint Sebastian but he just about catches the other man as he slips out of the door. His eyes meet Toto’s who gives him a look that’s half bemused and half concerned. Lewis makes his way over, smiling at Kimi as he passes who has been drawn into a very one-sided looking conversation with Zac about his holiday spent in the USA.

“Hey Toto,’ Lewis starts, looking up at the man and remembering how much he towers over him, ‘How’s it going?”

“Well, I couldn’t really ask for a better way to start the school year,’ he says with a smile, ‘How was it for you?”

“Pretty good,’ Lewis says consideringly, ‘Glad I’ve got some good seventh years to back me up.”

“Of course, just like how I’ve got some great staff to stop me from drowning in a sea of despair,’ Toto replies with a hearty laugh, ‘I’m always excited to see what a new year will bring.”

“Me too,’ Lewis says with a smile, hoping that maybe this will be the year that he summons some traditional Gryffindor courage.

*

When Lewis looks back on his five years of teaching at Hogwarts, he thinks he has always admired Toto: he’s a brilliant leader and a cool head in any situation. He’s fair and always does what he thinks is best. There are so many qualities in him that Lewis aspires to have that it’s very difficult to draw a precise line as to when his admiration turned into something more. Sometimes he thinks that maybe there’s always been the underlying current of attraction there. It might even be what drew him to Toto in the first place. What he knows for certain though is that he’s slowly being driven insane by his ‘crush’ on the Hogwarts headmaster.

He decides (after that first drink of the year when he’s lying in bed, thinking about the way Toto had warmly grasped his shoulder on the way out) that this year is the year he finally stops pining and does something about his feelings. He finds the perfect excuse to talk to Toto alone when he realises he hasn’t seen Sebastian at all in the first week of term.

His friend appears to have disappeared off the surface of the earth with not even several owls to his quarters making a difference. Lewis is beginning to worry slightly. Fortunately he’s had Kimi for company; the older man is full of stories about his animal expeditions and escapades throughout the years that make a refreshing change from the usual topics of conversation. Lewis adores Romain but he can only hear him talk about the state of his mandrakes so much.

He’s trying to find the time to see the Headmaster in his office when, almost as if he can read his mind, the man in question turns up at the end of a first year quidditch lesson. He sees Toto observing him from afar as he helps Arthur Leclerc down from where he’d been suspended in the air.

“Mr Leclerc, don’t worry about not getting it on the first try, a lot of talented professional quidditch players have said they fell off their brooms the first time they tried to fly,’ Lewis says reassuringly as Arthur’s feet finally land back on solid ground.

He’s biting his lip and Lewis sees his eyes are a little wet so he leaves him to it and tries to preoccupy the class with something else.

“Alright Gryffindors, that was pretty good for a first session but make sure you remember what I told you ready for next lesson: it’s all about feeling out for the broom. It’s a piece of magic, just like a potion or a charm and you need to treat it as such. See you next week! And don’t forget to put your brooms away!”

There’s a mad rush as the first years all tumble over each other to put away their brooms, eager to get to the Great Hall for lunch. Lewis rolls his eyes at the mess they leave behind but figures he can save it for when Toto comes over. Maybe convince him to spend a little time in the broom cupboard with him…

He’s distracted by his thoughts of dark, enclosed spaces by a familiar face appearing in front of him. Arthur’s put his broom away but he’s fiddling with the sleeve of his robe and biting his lip in a way that tugs at Lewis’ heart strings.

“Mr Leclerc,’ he says, a little surprised, ‘Shouldn’t you be going to lunch with your friends?”

He shakes his head.

“Professor Hamilton,’ he starts, eyes still looking anywhere except Lewis, ‘I don’t think I should be in Gryffindor, the hat made a mistake.”

“Oh,’ Lewis says, ‘What? Why’s that?”

He sees Toto walking towards him and holds up a finger to signal to give him a minute. Toto stops in his tracks, a look of concern on his face.

“Well, it’s just,’ Arthur says, rubbing at the corners of his eyes, ‘I’m not brave at all. I can’t even ride a broom properly, that’s, like, the main thing wizards do! My brother said when he flew a broom for the first time, he did a flip and got ten metres off the ground!”

Lewis tries to hide his smile of endearment, lest Arthur think he’s not taking him seriously.

“I think your brother is missing out some key details of that story,’ Lewis says kindly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, ‘Yes he went quite high and yes he did a flip but he also fell off and ended up in the hospital wing with a broken leg. Not quite so heroic and I had to get an earful from Mr Steiner about endangering students.”

Arthur finally looks up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“He did?’ He asks.

“He did indeed,’ Lewis says, ‘So Arthur, you’re always going to face challenges in life and if you give up straight away, you’ll never be the best version of you that you can be. Your brother hurt himself, pretty badly too, but did it stop him playing quidditch? No! And now he’s one of the best seekers I’ve ever seen. Do you understand?”

Arthur nods his head enthusiastically.

“Thank you professor,’ he says, practically vibrating with happiness, ‘I won’t let you down!”

“That’s the spirit,’ Lewis replies, ‘Now go catch up with your friends. And if you want some more truthful stories about your brother, maybe ask his friend Mr Gasly, I’m sure he has a tale or two.”

Arthur beams at him but there’s definitely a mischievous glint in his eye that has Lewis rolling his eyes. He’s just waving goodbye when a large hand lands on his shoulder.

“That was handled excellently Professor Hamilton,’ says Toto and Lewis can’t help but grin.

“Thank you Professor Wolff,’ he replies, ‘Calming down Leclercs seems to have become a speciality of mine.”

“How niche,’ Toto says, amusement clear in his tone.

“It’s good you’re here actually,’ Lewis says, turning to face Toto head on, ‘I wanted to ask you a favour.”

“Oh really? I was here to ask you for a favour,’ Toto replies, a quirk to his lip.

“Hmm, well I guess seniority dictates that you go first,’ Lewis says and he knows his tone is a little flirtatious but he really, really can’t help it.

“Have you seen much of Sebastian this past week?’ Toto asks, his brows furrowing, ‘I’ve asked everyone else and it seems that other than lessons, he’s not been out of his chambers.”

“Funny, I was actually going to ask the same thing,’ Lewis replies, feeling his concern for his friend return, ‘I’ve sent him a couple of owls asking if he wants to hang out but I haven’t actually seen him.”

“Interesting,’ Toto says, his look going far away, ‘I’ll see what I can do. Thanks again for helping Arthur, he seemed a lot happier when he walked away. I’ll see you later Lewis.”

Lewis beams and waves as Toto walks away. Turning back to the overflowing broom cupboard he sighs. Guess he’ll be cleaning this mess up on his own.

*

Lewis is surprised but happy when he walks into the Great Hall that evening and sees Sebastian chatting with Kimi. It seems a little awkward but he can’t help the smile it brings to his face.

“Hey man, it’s so great to see you! I thought we were going to have to drag you out of your office,’ he says once he’s sat down before turning to Kimi, ‘Professor Raikkonnen.”

“Professor Hamilton,’ Kimi replies and Lewis can’t help the shit-eating grin that plasters his face.

They have a discussion about potential troublemakers they may encounter this year and, as much as Lewis thinks Charles is a pain, he won’t hear anything bad said about his house’s students. Sebastian brings up George Russell and his rune-doodling habits and Lewis can’t help but roll his eyes.

“He is good,’ He says, ‘You know who I’ve been really impressed with this year is actually Esteban. I’ve been watching some of the quidditch training sessions this year and he’s incredibly talented. Guess it’s a shame that Max is so good, otherwise he’d definitely get seeker.”

“Hey,’ Says Christian from his seat on Lewis’ other side, ‘I will not have you bad mouthing any of my students.”

“How am I bad-mouthing them if I say they’re talented?’ Lewis can’t help but ask, not prepared to pick a fight with Christian over something so minor but incredulous that the older man would even try.

Christian narrows his eyes.

“It was the tone it was said in.”

A frosty atmosphere settles around their little corner of the head table, Lewis knowing logically he shouldn’t rise to Christian’s bait but also unable to back down.

“How’s Geri doing?’ Sebastian asks and Lewis could kiss him, he’s so relieved that he’s managed to lift the tension, Christian’s smile brightening as he talks about his wife.

He can’t believe how insecure Sebastian can be sometimes with his incredible abilities to lift any kind of tension or build someone up with his kind words. He looks at Kimi over Sebastian’s shoulder and sees a tiny smile perk up as he continues to obliviously talk to Christian. Once Kimi restarts their previous conversation, Lewis can’t help but watch Sebastian, the way he avoids eye contact and plays with his napkin as he speaks.

“What are you hiding?’ Lewis asks once Kimi is distracted by Romain.

“Nothing,’ Sebastian says, way too quickly for it not to be suspicious.

“Hmm,’ Lewis replies with narrowed eyes, ‘I’ll get it out of you sooner or later Professor Vettel.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but soon leaves the table, citing an excuse about how he’s completely full. Lewis can’t help but raise an amused eyebrow as he walks away from the table, determined to get to the bottom of why his friend is acting like this.

*

Term continues in the same fashion as it usually does; Lewis is up to his ears in student paperwork, handling any problems from his house as well as making sure he can supervise as many quidditch training sessions as possible. He feels entirely swept off his feet and is looking forward to a calm Saturday come the first Hogsmede weekend of the year at the beginning of October. Maybe he’ll invite Sebastian over; they can do some marking or work for a couple of hours then finally dip into the stash of proper Scottish whiskey Lewis had received as a present from his father last Christmas.

He’s just tidying up his desk when there’s a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in,’ Lewis calls, hoping that none of the students will be too shocked to see him in his (admittedly flashy) casual patterned trousers and oversized cable knit jumper.

“Are those new trousers?’ Toto asks as he enters the room, closing the door behind him, ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pattern like that before.”

“Oh, Toto,’ Lewis says, immediately feeling his cheeks heat a little, ‘Um, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just thought I’d check in,’ He says, looking around the room in interest, ‘Feels like I never really get to catch up with anyone these days.”

“Well, you have been quite busy,’ Lewis says, leaning back a little against the desk, ‘I’ve been good though, thank you.”

“That’s great to hear,’ Toto says, still not quite looking at Lewis but rather inspecting all his little knick knacks he has lined along the top of his cabinets.

A silence falls over them at that second and Lewis’ brain is screaming at him that this is the perfect time to confess his feelings. He takes a deep breath in and summons his bravery.

“Toto?’ He says quietly but the older man still hears him, turning around and finally directing all his attention towards Lewis.

“Yes?’ He asks and when Lewis doesn’t say anything more he moves closer until the pair of them are stood only half a metre apart.

Lewis can feel the warmth coming off of Toto’s body and longs to reach out but he knows he has to get the words out first.

“I just wanted to say something,’ Lewis manages to say, heart absolutely pounding in his chest, ‘And I’ve been thinking this for a while but…I really-.”

It’s at that precise moment when the door opens. Toto seems to edge away from him and Lewis’ courage deflates entirely when he makes eye contact with Sebastian. He knows he looks like a guilty teenager by Sebastian’s answering expression.

“Ah, you’re busy Lewis, I’ll come see you some other time,’ Sebastian says before making a hasty exit, closing the door behind him.

Lewis exhales and the tension in the room feels as if it’s cracked to pieces.

“What were you going to say Lewis?’ Toto asks, stepping closer to Lewis again.

“Um, I just think we really need to upgrade the communal brooms,’ he says quickly, looking down and gathering his things together, ‘Yes, that was all I wanted to say. Now I have to go into Hogsmede to grab some supplies so have a good day and I’ll see you later at dinner!”

He walks straight over to the door, just about remembers to grab his coat and leaves, closing the door on a bewildered Toto. Lewis doesn’t really know what he picked up but, as soon as he knows he’s out of sight and earshot from his office, he tucks himself into an alcove and takes some deep breaths.

He can’t even begin to fathom how he could be so stupid. He was fully about to confess how he was in love with Toto. He was ready to do it.

“So stupid,’ he mutters to himself, pulling his jacket on and praying for a pair of gloves to be in the pockets.

It’s going to be a chilly afternoon in Hogsmede.

*

It’s halloween and Lewis knows he’s going to have to be extra vigilant this year. He’s already had to deal with enchanted drinks that make the drinker only able to make animal noises and coconut ice that gives you antlers and it’s not even lunch time yet. Sebastian swings by his office when he’s just sent Charles to the Hospital Wing because he’s been charmed to have spider’s eyes. The sad look he gives Sebastian on the way out has the man in stitches.

“I swear, every year they get more and more…creative,’ Lewis says, deciding that’s the right word.

Sebastian laughs.

“Maybe you should join Kimi and I for a drink later? Get away from the chaos for a bit?’ Seb asks and Lewis groans.

“That sounds incredible,’ he says, ‘But I can’t. These Gryffindors are keeping me on my toes this year man, I need to be on high alert.”

“That’s a shame,’ Seb says, ‘But if you change your mind, you know where to find me!”

“You seem very upbeat these days,’ Lewis notes and Sebastian blushes slightly, ‘Is it Kimi?”

“Stop trying to embarrass me,’ Sebastian says a little haughtily, as if he’s unable to be embarrassed, ‘How are things going with Toto?”

“There are no ‘things’ to be going,’ Lewis says, frowning at how that sentence came out, ‘That’s not right. Anyway, nothing is happening and nothing will happen.”

Ever since their conversation in his office, Lewis has been trying to keep all conversations with the headmaster as short and sweet as possible, walking away as soon as they’ve finished talking and refusing to give himself another opportunity to humiliate himself once more.

Sebastian shrugs.

“Suit yourself,’ he says with a little smile, ‘I’ll maybe see you later?”

“Sure,’ Lewis says, waving goodbye before heavily sitting down in his chair.

It’s not until much later that night that the chaos truly begins.

The halloween feast in the Great Hall seems to go off without a hitch: Lewis is warily watching the Gryffindor table for any subtle potions that may be slipped into drinks but everything seems to be fine. He decides to wait until every member of his house leaves the Hall before leaving himself, making sure there are no stragglers throwing up slugs or something equally disgusting.

He gets to his office, deciding to go through some new quidditch-training papers when there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,’ he says warily, unsure of what may be behind the wood.

“Evening Professor,’ says George Russell, sticking his head through the gap, ‘Is it alright if I come in?”

“Ah, Mr Russell,’ Lewis says happily, glad to see that the young man still appears to be in one piece, ‘Of course. Come take a seat.”

George walks in and gently closes the door behind him before turning back to face Lewis, a serious expression on his face. He takes a seat silently and it’s only then that Lewis starts to worry.

“George, is everything alright-.”

“I’m in love with you,’ George says and Lewis’ brain short-circuits.

There’s a silence that hangs between them, George’s serious and intense stare locked with Lewis’ own wide eyes.

“Um, George, Mr Russell, this really isn’t appropriate at all,’ Lewis says, realising now that he should open the door.

“I know that,’ George says, face completely deadpan and a blush high on his cheeks, ‘Of course I know it’s inappropriate but I love you so much, it’s almost unbearable.”

“Mr Russell, I really must insist that you leave,’ Lewis says before he notices the glazed look over George’s eyes and the woozy movements of his fingers, ‘Actually, I may have to just get someone who can help us.”

“No, Professor Hamilton, you don’t understand,’ George says and even though his voice is pleading, his eyes remain the same with an intense, dead-eyed stare.

“I really, really think I should go and get someone, maybe Professor Horner or Professor Wolff can work out what’s happening,’ Lewis says, skirting around the room to reach the door.

“I don’t need anyone to work out what’s happening, didn’t you hear me?’ George says desperately, ‘I’m in love with you.”

Just at that moment, there’s a rapid knock on the door and Lewis runs to it. Behind it are stood Lando Norris and Alex Albon, both of them looking extremely guilty.

“I’m guessing you two have something to do with this?’ Lewis asks and the pair of them look so distraught, Lewis almost feels sorry for them.

Almost.

“W-we gave him a confession potion,’ Lando says, ‘I-it’s like a love potion but it makes you want to go and confess your actual feelings to someone. We just thought he liked a girl in our year, we didn’t think…”

Lando trails off and Lewis shakes his head.

“That was completely idiotic of you,’ he says, ‘Love potions are dangerous, you could have seriously hurt your friend!”

“It should wear off in an hour,’ Alex says hastily, ‘We…we just thought…he’s been so down recently, we thought maybe if he managed to get himself a girlfriend, he might cheer up but…we were pretty wrong I guess.”

“Very wrong,’ Lewis mutters, rubbing his eyes at the headache coming on, ‘I should call the headmaster down right away-.”

“Did someone call for me?’ Comes Toto’s voice from down the corridor and Lewis absolutely curses his bad luck and Toto’s ability to be wherever he’s needed (even if it’s not necessarily wanted), ‘What’s the problem here?”

“I’m in love with Professor Hamilton,’ George says, suddenly standing over his shoulder and looking at Toto dead in the eyes, ‘And I’ve just declared it here and now.”

The statement seems to hang in the air between the five men. Everything is totally rigid as if time had actually stopped. Then Toto squints at George, taking in the glazed expression and defiant line of his mouth before he’s turning to look at Alex and Lando.

“Mr Norris, Mr Albon, detention for the rest of term,’ he says sternly, ‘Messing with love potions is a dangerous game and I do not expect this to happen again. Now, take Mr Russell here to the hospital wing. Mr Steiner can make sure he’ll make a full recovery.”

The two boys nod and grab one of their friend’s hands each, dragging him down the corridor. Now he’s publicly confessed, George seems to go with them willingly, although he does ask several times when he can return to Lewis’ office to officially begin their relationship. Lewis feels like laughing, it’s such a ridiculous situation but he thinks that’s also probably a nervous reaction.

“I feel like I need a drink after that,’ he says eventually, remembering his dad’s scotch, ‘Care to join me?”

Toto nods a little stiffly and Lewis wonders if this was a mistake, having not spoken to the headmaster properly since he himself attempted to confess. He’s still followed inside his office by the him so he figures that maybe he just needs to clear the air.

“I guess their intentions were good but I must say, that’s probably the most awkward and inappropriate confession I’ve ever received,’ Lewis says, just wanting to get that off of his chest.

Still Toto says nothing as Lewis flits around the room, grabbing two glasses and opening the top of the whiskey. He pours it into both glasses before chancing a glance at Toto. His face is stony but his eyes are blazing. Lewis isn’t sure if he should give him a glass: he looks as though he’ll crush it between his fingers if he tries to hold it.

“Toto?’ Lewis asks tentatively, ‘Look, I’m really, really sorry about what happened, I don’t know why George thought-.”

He can’t even finish his sentence before Toto’s crossing the distance between them and his mouth is on his. Those large hands that he’d fantasied about so much wrap around his waist and back, holding him tenderly but firmly in place. Lewis can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth when Toto’s tongue comes out to lick at the seam of his lips and throws his arms around the other man’s shoulders, desperately pulling him closer.

Toto moves a hand lower, runs it under Lewis’ thigh and hoists him onto the desk, slotting perfectly between his legs. Lewis gasps loudly, feeling almost overwhelmed at the intensity of contact between the pair of them. He kisses back as passionately as he can, trying to cram five years of pining into one kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead against Toto’s neck. With him sat down, he feels the difference in their sizes even more than before but instead of being intimidated or scared, it just makes him feel safe. Toto rubs his hands up and down Lewis’ back, breathing gently against his scalp.

“Toto,’ Lewis says quietly.

“Yes?’ Toto barely breathes, moving away and tilting Lewis’ chin up to face him.

Lewis swallows.

“I really, really like you,’ he whispers, ‘I have done for ages.”

Toto smiles kindly.

“You really think after that display that I don’t like you too?’ He asks fondly, cupping Lewis’ cheek with his palm, ‘I…I admit, seeing George so brazenly admit his feelings for you made me insanely jealous.”

Lewis grins.

“You were jealous?’ He asks, rubbing his face against the hand on his cheek.

“Of course,’ Toto says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, ‘I wanted to wait for you to be ready, to come to me. I thought you liked me but…I’m a bit of a frumpy old man. I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Come off it Toto, you’re anything but that,’ Lewis says, leaning up to kiss Toto’s cheek, just because he can, ‘I wish you would’ve said something.”

“And I wish you would’ve said something,’ Toto says before sighing, ‘Maybe I shouldn’t put those two boys in detention for too long.”

“No, no matter what the outcome, they definitely deserve it,’ Lewis says, feeling a deep seed of guilt settle in his stomach for George, ‘Maybe you’re just getting soft.”

Toto snorts and, instead of speaking, leans in to kiss Lewis once again. It leaves them both a little breathless but still smiling widely.

“To my quarters Professor Hamilton?’ Toto asks, holding out a hand to help Lewis down from the desk.

He doesn’t let go, even when Lewis’ feet are safely on the ground.

“After you Professor Wolff!”

*

“I-I’m gonna miss you P-professor Hamilton,’ Arthur sniffles as he’s about to board the train back to King’s Cross.

“You are such a little suck-up,’ Charles says haughtily as he breezes past his brother and onto the train.

“Charles, I think I remember seeing some tears when you were leaving Hogwarts for the first time,’ Lewis calls after him, winking conspiringly at Arthur who lets out a wet chuckle, ‘And don’t worry Arthur, you’ll probably be sick of me soon enough.”

Arthur shakes his head and Lewis can’t help but laugh at the adorable naivety.

“Have a good Christmas you two,’ Lewis says, backing away from the train.

“You too Professor Hamilton!’ Arthur calls back with a cheeky grin as he ducks into the same carriage as his brother.

“Professor,’ says a voice behind him and Lewis turns to find George stood in front of him, nervously twisting his hands in the strap of his satchel.

“Ah, Mr Russell,’ Lewis says with a kind smile, trying to erode any anxious feelings that still lingered between them, ‘Merry Christmas.”

Lewis had noticed the change in George since he had confessed on Halloween. He could tell the young man was nervous and unsure and, despite it being horribly awkward for a while, Lewis could tell that George was now regaining his confidence. He smiles now, just a small one but he meets his eyes and that’s more than he’s been doing for the past two months.

“I just wanted to apologise,’ he says, standing a little taller, ‘I know I made you feel uncomfortable and it wasn’t right but…thank you for still being kind to me.”

Lewis feels his smile turn a little sad and shakes his head.

“It’s okay George,’ he says, ‘Really.”

They both smile at each other and Lewis hopes that George can find someone better than him. He definitely deserves it. George spots someone ahead in the crowd and mimes one second before turning back to Lewis.

“Merry Christmas Professor, enjoy the holiday,’ he says with a smile before running off to join his friends.

Lewis feels himself become a lot lighter in those few seconds, not realising the weight of guilt he’d been carrying around until it had been lifted. He finds himself whistling as he makes his way back up to the castle, looking forward to spending the holiday with his little Hogwarts family.

“What are you so happy about?’ Asks a voice and Lewis jumps as Toto appears from the shadows.

“How did you become so good at sneaking around?’ Lewis asks, clutching his chest in mock-panic.

Toto shrugs.

“Practise.”

“Very funny, aren’t you supposed to be the Headmaster at this school?’ Lewis says, turning to walk away, only to find that he can’t move, ‘What’s going on?”

Toto looks up and smirks at the enchanted mistletoe hanging above their heads. Lewis rolls his eyes.

“Have you been planning this?’ He asks, leaning closer to Toto, ‘Because you know you don’t have to wait under mistletoe for me to kiss you, right?”

“I know, I just thought it would be more romantic this way,’ he says, smiling brightly.

As he presses his lips to Lewis’ own, he can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I got so excited after I wrote the first part of this AU that I had to start the second! I really hope you enjoyed it and as always, constructive criticism, comments and kudos are all appreciated! I've still got about five more pairings to write into this AU that will all be happening alongside each other so please keep an eye out for the next installment! Thanks again and have a great day!


End file.
